Halloween, DGrayman Style
by Nekomi Minosuke
Summary: Halloween crack fun written by "Lavi" me as Allen wrote her version of this, with them younger. Crack ensued since it's late... Enjoy!


**Author's note: Hey guys, it's been a while, huh? I'm here and with a silly -man fanfic to make the world a brighter place with it's utter randomness. This is the result of Allen staying the night. As I am Lavi, we ended up coming up with the random theme of what would happen should Halloween come around, and the DGM cast actually partakes in the fun.**

**This is written as I'm deadly tired, and if it makes sense in the end, then hell, I'm awesome D: I hope you can read it without dying, because me and Allen have been cracking up this whole time.**

**The link to Allen's fic will be provided at the end of this fic if you'd like to read what happens when they're kids.**

"Aaaaalleeeeeeen!" Lavi yelled as he ran down the hallway towards the cafeteria where everyone was gathering for the Halloween party. He needed to convince the boy to leave his room sometime that evening.

"No Lavi! I don't want to!" Allen yelled through his slightly cracked door, even before the redhead had made it down to his area of the hallway. He squeaked in shock as a red blur made it's way into his room in a flash, effectively pinning him to the bed randomly.

"But why? You look so adorable, and it's not even a dress this year!" Lavi said with a grin, knowing the boy couldn't complain as he had all the previous years in the redhead's endless endeavors to see him in a dress.

Allen just frowned at the redhead. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, and this wasn't something he absolutely _couldn't_ walk around in, he just simply didn't want to. He looked down at the cat outfit Lavi had forced him to wear this year with distaste. Why couldn't he pick his own outfit out for once?

"Jeez Allen, at least this year you're wearing pants I could've done so much worse. Better yet, I could've just stolen all of your clothes and left you with nothing to wear to the party." Lavi said with a half-hearted pout. "Please? Just for me?" He added for good measure, hoping the boy would give up and follow him to the party.

Allen sighed, "FINE Lavi, but I don't want you getting any weird ideas while were at the party. I know you've probably already thought of something, but whatever it is, LEAVE IT BE." He said with a frown as he opened the door to his room fully, stepping into the hallway with a happy redhead following him closely. He knew that letting Lavi have his way was a bad thing, and that something terrible would surely happen this evening.

They walked into the cafeteria, a few heads turning, and the muffled giggles of a very princess-ly dressed Lenalee trickling sourly along Allen's mood as he blushed. He'd finally admitted defeat, and everyone knew it. Lavi had been trying for years to get him to wear something that he'd picked out, and for once, it wasn't a dress; that wasn't to say that he wasn't thoroughly embarrassed by Lavi's current choice of costume.

Lavi smiled proudly, catching the eyes of several of the science department's workers; their faces blanching as they realized that this year, they'd be paying up in full. He straightened the folds from his ruffled shirt, tipping his hat to them as he led the boy towards Lenalee with added glee. He knew Allen wasn't happy with him, but hell, he wanted to get the boy out in something for once, and this was finally the chance he'd gotten to force the boy to listen.

Allen frowned as they stopped a few feet from the girl, his face flushed as she giggled at him again; Lavi just grinned. "Finally got him to wear one of the costumes I picked out for him! Isn't he just adorable?" Lavi said as he patted the boy on the head for emphasis.

"He does! I can't believe he actually agreed this time!" She said, covering her mouth to stifle another giggle.

"I'm right here you know…" Allen said sourly, hating the fact that people had been betting on his reaction the whole time. He wouldn't even put it past Lenalee to have participated as well.

"Sorry Allen, but I just couldn't help the fact that people offered bets. It's not like I started the whole thing myself. That would be mean." Lavi said with a sympathetic smile that really didn't look like it was completely sincere.

Allen sighed, frustrated with the redhead. "And THIS isn't mean?" He said, gesturing wildly at his clothing. He didn't know why he was so utterly irritated, but he couldn't help the fact that his anger levels were escalating to that which he could not control. He might've strangled the redhead had he not been the kind of person to argue against fixing things with violence.

Lavi could tell that the boy was pissed so he let him go, allowing the boy to move about freely, unrestricted by the length of leash that would've been their connecting line. He shifted uncomfortably, looking for something to occupy himself with since he knew that if he kept an eye on the white-haired boy, he'd only be asking for trouble. He spotted the punch bowl, and immediately moved to it, scooping some of the red liquid into a nearby cup, gulping it down quickly.

Little did he know that Cross had already spiked the punch…

Several drinks later, Lavi found himself looking at the boy more frequently when an idea hit him, sending him hurdling over to the cutely-dressed cat-boy and grabbing the leash before the stunned boy had any time to retaliate. "Knees!" He shouted to Allen as he pointed to the floor, gesturing for the boy to get on all fours.

Allen flushed brightly, "WHAT?!" He looked at Lavi, noticing the slight tinge of pink that the older boy's face now donned. Instantly he understood what was going on.

Lavi was drunk.

And Lavi was HORRIBLE at holding his liquor…

\

Allen sighed audibly as he listened to the older boy, moving to get on all fours and squeaking as the redhead sat on his back quickly. He stared at the redhead's face oddly. He couldn't be serious…

"MUSH!" Lavi yelled, pointing in a random direction. It would've been odd to say he was serious, but he was drunk, and he was as serious as any drunk, idiotic, redhead could get.

"You can't be serious, Lavi." Allen said, frowning at the redhead's actions. He couldn't really blame the boy this time as it had been Cross who spiked the punch without informing anyone, and Allen knew it. Lavi wouldn't just go and get drunk; he knew he couldn't handle his alcohol.

"Completely!" Lavi slurred, not really knowing that he was drunk anymore. It must've been something _bad _that Cross had dumped into the punch bowl to be making Lavi this loopy.

Allen sighed again, and for the thousandth time that evening he was cursing the fact that Lavi had made him wear this ridiculous costume. Now it was downright unbearable… He moved a little, slipping quickly, and falling onto his stomach, the redhead falling off in a giggling fit.

Allen was going to kill Cross later for this…

After he managed to move the giggling redhead back to his room for the evening.

**End note: So yeah… this is really random, and I may add to it later, and see if I can make it a little more understandable, but hell, I'm lazy and it's about time I even UPLOADED something.**

**Thanks for reading! Here's a link to Allen's fic. .net/s/5051780/4/The_Chronicles_of_the_DGrayMan_Chibis**


End file.
